


Джексины

by Olxa



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: M/M, PWP, Street Dance of China 3
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: Как видно из названия, планирую написать несколько штук просто для развлечения.Никакой художественной ценности, но зато есть дрочильная ценность.Надеюсь, вам понравится.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 3





	Джексины

**Author's Note:**

> Белый лотос - в китайском устойчивое выражение для человека, который сложнее чем кажется. Что-то вроде нашего "в тихом омуте черти водятся". Информация взята из комментариев на Ютубе, поэтому может быть неверной, но мне все же понравилось)  
> Черный король - отсылка к фамилии Джексона, в переводе иероглиф его фамилии буквально означает "король".

Было несколько моментов.

В машине, по пути в отель, Исин коснулся его плеча своим. Они приехали слишком быстро, чтобы успеть разобраться, значило ли это что-нибудь.  
Потом, уже в танцевальном зале, Исин позволил задрать на себе майку, почти полез обниматься и вдруг застыл, словно передумал на полпути.  
Джексон не стал ждать третьего раза. Читать между строк, искать смыслы — слишком сложно. Вся жизнь была для него как стратегия в фехтовании: быстро атаковать — и вот оглушительная победа твоя.

Так что на очередных хот-пот-посиделках он скользнул рукой по бедру Исина и, не встретив сопротивления, пошел дальше: провел пальцем по шву на ширинке, потеребил застежку. Исин, до этого безучастный, вдруг дёрнул ногой и, даже не взглянув на Джексона, отодвинулся. На пару сантиметров, почти незаметно, но это расстояние было как бездонная пропасть.

Джексон не расстроился. Проигрывать он тоже умел.

Он продолжал шутить и болтать всю дорогу до отеля, а потом и в лифте, как будто ничего не случилось.  
Их с Исином оставили наедине. Уоллес задержался с танцорами, Ибо вообще уехал по делам, остальные гости отеля вряд ли возвращались так поздно.  
Исин почти не отвечал — как обычно. Его выражение лица редко менялось во время разговора, словно он достиг нирваны. Джексону казалось, что между ними теперь все ясно, и то соприкосновение в машине, и тот танец не значили совершенно ничего. А потом, когда он почти вышел на своем этаже, Исин сжал его запястье.  
— Что? — не понял Джексон, всматриваясь в по-монашески безмятежное лицо Исина.  
— Лучше ко мне.

Джексон считал, что быстро соображает, но тут что-то конкретно не складывалось. Исин его оттолкнул буквально час назад, и вообще, что значит «ко мне»? В его номер? И зачем?

Джексон смотрел на Исина все время, пока лифт поднимался, шурша тросами, и когда звякнул на нужном этаже и двери бесшумно открылись. Смотрел и не отдергивал руку, смотрел и ничего не мог понять.

— А почему к тебе? — все-таки спросил он уже у двери номера.  
— У меня точно есть смазка и презервативы, — ответил Исин. Электронный замок пикнул.

Джексон почувствовал теплые губы, вкус блеска, которым пользовался Исин, сладкий и вязкий. Между замком и поцелуем, наверное, произошло что-то еще, но Джексон не помнил.

До него наконец дошло, и он, отстранив Исина, потребовал объяснений:  
— Но тогда на хот-поте... Я думал...

Ладно, не то чтобы потребовал.

— Глупо лапать меня, когда вокруг носится оператор. Зато можно сейчас, — Исин прижался всем телом, потерся о живот стояком, выдохнул в шею шумно и сладко, как прилегший отдохнуть пес. Джексон, все еще застывший и растерянный, смотрел вглубь номера, где обещающе белела постель, и думал... Исин прижался теснее, наклонил голову и прошептал на ухо, пустив по всему телу Джексона горячую волну:  
— Можешь сделать все, что захочешь.

Что захочешь. Такое предложение, заманчивое и вместе с тем опасное. Джексон хотел так много всего.

Он уронил Исина на кровать и принялся раздевать торопливо, одной рукой стягивая джинсы, второй задирая футболку. Исин только улыбался и послушно выгибался, выворачиваясь из одежды. Его гладкая, как будто глянцевая кожа блестела под яркими отельными лампами, в некоторых местах собирались лужи света. Джексон наклонился к одной и прижался губами, выцеловывая, пытаясь выпить это свет, и почти почувствовал что-то сладкое на языке. Исин мягко выдохнул. В этом выдохе не было ничего особенного, но Джексон завелся как в последний раз.

— Хватит, иди ко мне.  
— Я же... — он хотел сказать, что только начал, но Исин потянул его за волосы и посмотрел так, что Джексон чуть не воспламенился на месте. Он поднялся к лицу Исина, неловко переставляя руки по мягкому матрасу. Зрачки у того расширились, и глаза казались большими и влажными, как у кроткого олененка.  
— Сверху или снизу? — решил уточнить Джексон.  
— Снизу, — улыбнулся Исин и толкнул его пяткой в поясницу, вынуждая навалиться сильнее. Какое-то время Джексон просто целовал его, гладил упругую мягкую кожу, мимолётно сообразив, что Исин побрился. Интересно, везде ли? Джексон засунул два пальца под резинку трусов, спустился ниже — да! Да, Исин побрился везде.  
— У тебя уже были мужчины? — спросил Исин как будто ревниво, но, наверно, просто хотел знать, нужна ли Джексону подсказка.  
— Да, да, я просто... — он сглотнул, — не хочу торопиться.  
Исин на это непонятно улыбнулся и протянул ему смазку.  
— М-м-м, лучше уж поторопись.

Джексон сел на пятки, рассматривая Исина по-новому. Всегда такой спокойный и неторопливый, сейчас он словно горел, и взгляд был уже совсем не олений… скорее хищный.

Джексон не успел свыкнуться с новым открытием, медленно растягивая его, как Исин оказался у него на коленях. Держась за его плечи, медленно опустил себя на член, стиснул Джексона так жадно, как будто хотел удержать навечно, и выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Гэ-гэ, — попытался возразить Джексон.  
— М-м-м, что? Хорошо, — Исин улыбнулся и начал двигаться, мощные мышцы его ног крепко сжимали Джексону бока.  
— Так тебя хочу, думал, не дождусь, — было хорошо, не поспоришь, но совсем не походило на «делай что хочешь». Это Исин делал, что хотел.  
Джексон подыгрывал ему, пока не сообразил, что брюки еще на нем. И ремень тоже под рукой. Улучив момент, когда Исин слишком увлекся, Джексон подхватил его под бедра, уложил на кровать и навалился сверху. Исин ещё думал, что все у него под контролем, но Джексон быстро связал ему руки и прикрепил к изголовью. В этом отеле кровати были со столбиками — так удачно в сложившейся ситуации.  
— Вот что тебе нравится? — Исин улыбнулся, не слишком расстроившись, скрестил ноги у Джексона за спиной. Наверное, он подумал, что все и дальше будет по его плану.  
Джексон молча отстранился и наконец полностью разделся. Исин ждал его и как будто немного нервничал, уже не так уверенно улыбнулся, поймав его взгляд.

— Я люблю медленно, — сказал Джексон, улегшись сверху, и зажмурился от ощущения прикосновения кожи к коже, — и долго.  
— О, — выдохнул Исин рядом с его ухом.  
— Так что гэ-гэ придется потерпеть.

Теперь Джексон и вправду мог сделать все, что захочет: поцеловать шею, вылизать ямочки на ключицах, где уже собрался пот, вжаться лицом в подрагивающий живот. Джексон обвел кончиком языка рельефные мышцы пресса, проигнорировал член, спустился ниже, ко входу. Смазка неприятно вязала язык химическим клубничным вкусом, но Джексон не отстранился — ему нравилось, как Исин вздрагивает от прикосновений и тихо, нетерпеливо вздыхает. Джексон медленно протолкнул палец через кольцо мышц. Исин снова вздрогнул.

— Ты думал обо мне, раньше?  
— М-м-м, — Исин попытался насадиться глубже, ремень заскрипел, натянутый до предела.  
— Ну, скажи мне, о чем, — Исин шумно выдохнул.  
— В ду́ше, — он прочистил горло, — представлял, как ты прижмешь меня к стене и трахнешь жестко и быстро.  
— Хм, — Джексон добавил второй палец, — прости, если разочаровываю.

Исин двигал бедрами, надеясь ускорить ритм, но Джексон убрал руку.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, — Исин натянул ремень, обхватил Джексона ногами, стараясь привлечь его ближе.  
— Иди сюда, вернись, я... — Джексон навис над ним, заглядывая в глаза, уже не такие наглые и самоуверенные.  
— Развяжи, дай обнять, — Исин потянулся за поцелуем. Джексон положил пальцы ему на губы. И это, конечно, было ошибкой, потому что они тут же оказались между красных, вызывающе пухлых губ Исина.  
— Развяжу, если будешь вести себя хорошо.  
— М-м-м, — ответил Исин, облизывая его подушечки пальцев.  
— Будешь слушаться?  
— Да, да, баобей, сделаю, как ты скажешь.

Джексон не очень ему верил, но не мог устоять. Больше всего он любил прикосновения, особенно в постели, и хотел чувствовать их как можно больше. Чтобы вспотевшая кожа прилипала друг к другу и руки лежали на спине, гладили его, пока он двигается. Исин явно угадал это желание, положил раскрытые ладони ему на лопатки, легко оцарапал ногтями.

Джексон приподнял Исину бедра и начал двигаться. Медленно, как любил, почти вынимая член, потом входя до конца. С каждым толчком он сильнее вжимался в Исина, чувствовал дрожь каждой мышцы, тепло кожи, дыхание у себя на шее. Ему казалось, что только ради этого ощущения прикосновения, почти слияния с другим человеком и стоило заниматься сексом.

Исин обнял его ногами, закинув их так, что они чуть не касались плеч, и обвил руками шею, повиснув на нем, как коала на ветке. Но больше всего Джексона радовала его податливость. Он больше не пытался навязать свой ритм.

— Давай, — прошептал Джексон ему на ухо, — расскажи, как тебе хорошо, в четыре иероглифа.  
— Очень, — выдохнул Исин.  
— Это не...  
— Пощади меня. Ди-ди, пожалуйста, — Исин теперь уже не игриво вонзил в него ногти и вдруг ощутимо прикусил мочку уха. — Я слушался, дай мне кончить.

Такому нельзя было отказать, Исин ведь сказал «пожалуйста». Джексон ускорил ритм, упершись руками и коленями в кровать. Исин вскрикнул и ударил его пятками, словно пришпоривая, запустил пальцы ему в волосы.

— У тебя такой член, самый лучший, — Исин провел ладонями по шее Джексона, смахивая капли пота.  
— М! Такой толстый и крепкий и... — Джексон не дал ему закончить. Он в жизни не слышал таких бесстыжих комплиментов и от них завелся, как подросток. Он заткнул Исина поцелуем и, обняв за талию, толкнулся в него глубоко и так замер. Исин сильно сжался, весь будто окаменел и кончил с коротким шумным вздохом. Джексон почувствовал, как влага растекается между их животами.

Он немного подождал, пока Исин не стал опять мягким и податливым в его руках, и снова начал двигаться.

— Ты?! — Исин приподнялся на локтях, будто хотел посмотреть, что происходит с нижней частью его тела, не доверяя ощущениям.  
— Потерпи совсем чуть-чуть, гэ-гэ.  
— Ничего, я просто...— Исин откинулся обратно на подушки. Явно уставший и измотанный после оргазма, он показался Джексону таким трогательно-беспомощным. Он сделал несколько резких толчков и кончил сам, устало опустившись сверху.

Джексон надеялся, что Исину не слишком тяжело, потому что сейчас он просто не мог пошевелиться. Он хотел потянуться за поцелуем, но уткнулся носом Исину в шею и вдохнул его запах. Под соленым потом он почувствовал что-то терпкое, цветочное, и бездумно произнес:

— Белый лотос.

Исин хмыкнул и нажал ему на плечо. Медленно, как будто переворачивал тяжелые мешки, Джексон скатился на постель. Тут же ему захотелось снова почувствовать Исина, и он притянул его к себе.

— Ты тоже сложнее, чем кажешься, — Исин положил голову ему на плечо и с тихим вздохом вытянулся вдоль его тела, идеально сочетаясь всеми впадинами и выступами, как кусочек пазла.

Джексона вдруг заинтересовал вопрос, который не приходил ему в голову раньше: что между ними? В общем-то, он не видел причины, чтобы не обсудить это прямо сейчас:

— Гэ-гэ, я, — он вздохнул, — не знаю, что это. То есть к чему приведет. Если ты хотел бы...  
— Что? — Исин приподнял голову, заглядывая ему в глаза, но, кажется, не выглядел сердитым.  
— Что я могу хотеть? Свадьбу? — Исин улыбнулся, с какой-то грустной иронией, как Джексону показалось:  
— Нет. Но ты можешь остаться до утра. Если хочешь, — добавил он чуть тише. Джексон взъерошил Исину волосы и притянул его обратно к себе на плечо.  
— Хочу, — шепнул он.


End file.
